Together
by Fiyazawrites
Summary: Post war Sasusaku fanfiction. While Sasuke and Sakura were on their journey, Sasuke faces an emotional breakdown and speaks up his mind to Sakura. Its a cold night and Now its up to her to make him feel better before he breaks into tears. /OOC characters


**SUMMARY: Post war Sasusaku fanfiction.**

 **While Sasuke and Sakura were on their journey, Sasuke faces an emotional breakdown and speaks up his mind to Sakura. It's a cold night and Now its up to her to make him feel better before he breaks into tears.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOGETHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _''He has been the one. Always have, always will.''_

.

.

The weather around them was calm and the temperature was quite low. It was probably winter. They could tell it just by feeling the cold wind that brushed their skin as it blew past them.

They walked through the fresh green forests and they also walked through dry deserts, but together. They had already walked the most difficult roads whether it be his struggle to find lost love and the answers to his questions or her determination to protect her loved ones and willingness to bring the love of her life back from the darkness. They had walked through the brightest days and the darkest nights and yet, they were still.. together.

Haruno Sakura wandered her emeralds around to find a certain Uchiha beside her. She watched carefully as his dark hair blew along with the blowing wind and how his gaze was fixed towards the ground. She could tell by looking at his twitched eye-brows that he was disturbed and she knew she was going to take away anything that was the cause of his uneasiness. She had to comfort him. And she was willing to do that.

He had already suffered great losses and unbearable tragedies in his life and she was going to make sure that he would never go through that pain ever again. She was ready to share his pain. She was going to face his nightmares _with_ him so that they would get through any obstacle and any misery, together.

She took a deep breath before calling out his name.

''Sasuke-kun?''

His eyes shifted from the surface of the forest to the beautiful green eyes that were looking right into his own dark ones.

He raised an eye brow and she continued.

''Is anything bothering you?''

He moved his eyes from the previous place and focused them solely on the ground. It was silent for a while until she patted his shoulder. He didn't look away from below but he did respond to her action.

''No, its nothing. Sakura. ''

''... If you say so. ''

She smiled at him warmly and he felt his heart burning up. He returned her a small invisible smile and they continued to walk.

In her heart, she knew he was lying since he was not very good at lying, at least not as good as he was at hiding his emotions. And she was going to make him tell her the truth.

.

.

 _''you've been a part of me. The part I would never want to lose.''_

.

.

He noticed her twitched forehead and her tangled fingers. He couldn't see her like that. He couldn't watch her being worried like that because of him. Even though he had to admit she looked beautiful that way, he was going to make her cheerful again. He was going to bring her smile back. He smirked at the thought and chose to speak.

''Sakura?''

She jumped in surprise after listening her name all of a sudden.

''Y-yes Sasuke-kun?''

''How long has it been?''

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

''Umm.. almost a month.''

''Have you written to anyone back at the village yet?''

''Well.. I wrote to Naruto four days after we started this journey.''

''Did he write back?''

''huh.. Not yet. He must be busy.''

''That dobe..''

Sakura chuckled and Sasuke noticed the little change in her temper.

''What? Are you worried about the village?'' She teased.

Sasuke frowned and did not answer.

Sakura laughed at his reaction.

It was true that he abandoned the village long ago and even tried to destroy it afterwards, but after the war ended, He learned to respect the village and had decided to protect it. Just like his elder brother did.

.

.

 _''Its so quiet without you. I feel all alone. This house no longer feels like home to me.''_

 _._

 _._

The sky soon changed its color and the temperature dropped accordingly. The birds were flapping their wings and were flying off to their _homes._ At the sight of birds rushing back to their homes, Sakura was reminded of her own home, Konoha. She remembered the stupid smiles of Naruto, fights with Ino that didn't even make sense, Lee and his youthful talks, Kakashi and his icha icha Paradise, Kizashi's lame jokes and Mebuki's arguments.

As much as she tried to deny it, the more her emotions took her over. She missed them. She missed home. But she didn't want to go back, for the man she waited for so long, the person she fell in love with, was right beside her and she would never want to leave his side.

She wanted to stay with him for eternity. No matter what sacrifice the cruel world would ask for, she was ready to face it. She was ready to fight. She was ready to conquer her fears. For him.

.

.

 _''No matter where I go, I'm always going to return to you for you are where I belong.''_

 _._

 _._

He noticed as her perturbed face turned into a cheerful smile. He could not believe how he tried to hurt her in the past. How he made her cry. How he alost killed her. He felt his heart shattering into a billion pieces, but before the pain could turn into tears, he felt a hand touching his shoulder. How warm and gentle that hand felt.

He noticed how all the pain inside his chest vanished at just one touch and he was filled with pleasure.

He looked down to the possessor of such healing hands and his heart warmed up.

''Sasuke-kun, its getting dark. I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night.''

''Hn.''

With that, he took her hand in his hand and lead her the way.

''There's a cave at some distance. We can use that.''

''Amazing! How do you know about all those caves and shelters very well?''

''When you are travelling for two years, you encounter many such things.''

''You've matured so much in those years.'' She smiled at him.

''And you are as _annoying_ as ever.'' He said smirking.

Sakura pouted and then blushed. She knew the meaning of that word quite well now.

''Its over there.'' Sasuke stated, pointing towards a cave hidden in thick trees.

''Jeez! its scary.''

''Don't tell me you're afraid.''

''Of course i'm not!''

''You better not be.''

There was no doubt in that, that she was the disciple of the only female hokage and a legendary sannin and had already surpassed her master. But being at such places, sure scared her off a bit. Though she would never admit it. And he knew it very well.

.

.

 _''We have seen it all. We have gone through it all. But here we are, still together.''_

 _._

 _._

She saw him picking up woods to start up the fire. It was too cold in that cave that even fire couldn't help. She didn't want to look outside the cave because the darkness was creeping her out so she kept her gaze firmly on the fire which was burning in the middle of the cave.

She hugged her knees tightly to secure herself from the cold and kept staring at the burning fire. Even though she was wearing her hidden leaf cloak and it did protect her from the cold to some extent, But she still felt her body shivering from the cold. Not that she didn't try to stop moving but even if she did, it was no good.

She stared directly into the fire and the worst of her memories started flashing into her head.

Fire. It was everywhere. In the hidden leaf village when Pain attacked. In the battlefield when Madara launched the war. In the lava dimension that Kaguya summoned. Everything was fierce and everywhere was fire.

The lost lives, shinobi dying, risking their lives for this World, for peace. She felt sorry for them. She felt her heart breaking that even after she was able to activate the white strength seal, she couldn't save them.

The pictures of the World filled with blood was conquering her conscience as if it was right infront of her eyes and she was re-living the past.

She shivered harder then before. She wasn't afraid of the dark anymore but of the blood she had seen. She wasn't shivering because of the cold anymore but due to the lost lives she had to witness.

.

.

 _''You've been at your best and you've been at your worst. But don't be afraid. We'll make it out of your fears, together.''_

 _._

 _._

He watched her shivering and hugging her legs like a child who was afraid of some ghost that was certain to be under his bed. He saw as she stared into the fire with her eyes watering.

Knowing her, He knew she wasn't afraid of a zombie or of the cold and that it was something else that was making her tremble. It was fear. He knew.

He couldn't take away her memories from her and he couldn't make her forget what once happened but he could definitely make her feel better. He was going to make her feel better.

.

.

 _''Just stay there when i'll cry out for you. Take my hand and we'll make it through.''_

.

.

She felt her outsides getting warmer and as soon as she snapped out of her thoughts, she saw the man she was accompanying, sitting right next to her. They were not even centimeters apart and his hand was around her shoulder. She looked into his eyes deeply and her insides warmed up too.

It was as if she was on fire.

How could she ever blame the war for it was the war that brought him back to her. The war brought the love of her life back to her. She was in his arms, right beside him because of that war. And in some way, she was thankful.

Nothing mattered anymore. After all, they were together. She knew there was no distance between them now. Not between their bodies. Not between their hearts.

In a second, she forgot all her worries and uneasiness and gave herself to the warmth wrapping her. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt her heart burn. How she had missed him for her whole life. She knew she could stay like that forever. And even beyond that.

.

.

 _''I can feel you. Can you feel me?''_

 _._

 _._

''Sasuke-kun?''

Now that she was not shivering anymore, he knew he had made her comfortable. Nothing was bothering her anymore. But he wasn't sure about himself.

''hn?''

''What was that thing that was bothering you earlier?''

He couldn't believe she hadn't forgotten that.

''... I bet it's still bothering you somehow.''

''No, its nothing.''

''You know Sasuke-kun, you can not lie to me even if you try to.''

She had gotten him already. He wasn't sure of what to say so he stayed quiet. And fortunately, she was also quiet. It was quiet for a while until he finally spoke up.

''Do you _still_ love me, Sakura?''

Damn straight.

He felt her jump due to his sudden question.

''What is that even supposed to mean? Of course I do!''

She was staring at him directly into the eyes.

'' _Why_ do you still love me?''

She didn't know what he was getting to through all of this. He knew she was confused. May be it was not the right time to discuss that topic after all.

''What do you mean by why? .. I-I don't know, I just, I just do.''

He looked away from her eyes and looked towards the burning fire, biting his lover lip, he continued to talk.

''How can you even do this, Sakura?''

She stayed quiet. He watched the fire burn.

''How can you love me when I'm so pathetic? I tried to destroy your home. Your friends, family, everything! I-I tried to kll Naruto.. I tried to kill you. I can't even imagine what I could've done back then if it weren't for him. I - I know I have apologized but.. but it won't make things any better! I hated my brother who loved me. Who sacrificed everything for me. Who died for me. You see Sakura, I- I killed him too! I don't know what to say anymore. I-I just don't deserve to be loved! j-just why won't you hate me? Sak-''

His gaze suddenly shifted from the fire to her eyes. She was in tears. But something was strange. She was smiling.

She wiped her tears. Her small hands cupped his face and he felt his burdened heart in relief. She stared directly into his eyes.

''Sasuke-kun...'' She paused. ''... I don't care about what you did in the past. We are together so it doesn't matter anymore and knowing that you are guilty for everything.. is enough. I can not ask for anything else. You are here, with me. That's more than I can ever ask from you..'' She was quiet for a second. ''... Itachi-san loved you and you did what he wanted you to. And sacrificing for what's important, Isn't that what we do out of love? Besides, you can not change the past can you?''

She went silent.

''You see Sasuke-kun, I have loved you always and I will love you forever... And nothing is going to change it.''

.

.

 _''I knew it all along. You are the one, you've been the one. And you'll always be the one. The one who completes me.''_

 _._

 _._

He couldn't believe what in the World he was hearing. After all these years, she was just the same. The same twelve year old Sakura who fell in love with him. He was grateful to her. Grateful for the love she gave him.

He felt his eyes watering, tears threatened to fall. He looked into her eyes. He couldn't be more happy. The World for him had not ended just yet. There were still reasons for him to live. And he was thankful to the woman who made him feel this way.

Without waiting for his tears to fall, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his lone arm around her waist. He did not wait for a moment and trapped his lips with hers. The sudden action got her by surprise but she soon gave in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she answered his call. She was so soft, so gentle and he was so warm and manly. They stayed like that for a while until the need of oxygen hit them.

They broke apart, panting heavily. A warm smile decorated her face while he smirked at the beauty in front of him. He didn't know what he had done to receive such an amazing present by the God and he was eternally thankful.

He knew he had done so many wrong, guiltful deeds in the past but now that she was with him, he knew he could not get lost anymore for she would always be there to guide him.

He would never fall into darkness again because she would be his light.

He wouldn't have to bear all the pain alone anymore, he knew, for she would be by his side.

Deep inside his heart, he knew nothing could change it. Nothing could tear them apat and nothing could take their happiness away. Because at last, they were together.

.

.

 _''I got all i needed when I got you and I. When I got us. I know I'm not lost anymore. I'm not afraid anymore because you light the way. You always do.''_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Please leave me reviews and suggestions since I'm just a beginner. :)**


End file.
